


Olkaa kanssani

by Lyra_Suomi (Lawqua)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawqua/pseuds/Lyra_Suomi
Summary: Vastuunvapaus: En omista kyseistä elokuvasarjaa, enkä saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaaAikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vastuunvapaus: En omista kyseistä elokuvasarjaa, enkä saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaa
> 
> Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.

**1.**  
Kun Rey katsoo ylös hän näkee vain tähdet ja tumman avaruuden. Hän ei näe sinisiä salamoita, jotka pudottavat Vastarinnan alukset taivaalta. Hän ei näe kuolemaa ja tuhoa. Hän näkee tähdet ja niiden kalpean valon mustaa taivasta vasten.

Sillä tavalla hän on valmis kuolemaan. Hän on väsynyt. Väsyneempi kuin koskaan, mutta kipu on mennyt. Siitä hän tietää, että kuolema on lähellä. Enää ei satu. Olo on voimaton, eikä hän oikeastaan jaksa olla surullinen, vaikka tietää kuolevansa pian.

Avaruus on kaunis. Sen kylmyys kurkottelee sormiaan kohti häntä ja väsymys painaa silmäluomia. Hän ei kuitenkaan sulje silmiään. Hän tahtoo vielä viimeisenä katsoa tähtiä.

 **2.**  
Kuoleminen on kovin hidasta. Rey räpäyttää silmiään, kerran, toisen, ja se tuntuu ikuisuudelta. Kun hänen silmänsä ovat kiinni, hän ei näe valkoisia tähtiä. Hän kuitenkin näkee _jotain_. Hahmojen ääriviivat ovat hatarat ja ne ovat kaukana hänestä, mutta ne ovat siellä.

Rey yrittää kohottaa kättään hahmoja kohti, mutta ei jaksa nostaa sitä ylös kylmästä maasta. Sitten hänen silmänsä ovat jälleen auki ja hän katsoo tähtiä kaukana yläpuolellaan. Kuoleminen on hiljaista. Hänen on kylmä ja hän on yksin. Vaikka avaruus on kaunis, kauneus ei vie sen kylmyyttä pois. Eikä hän koskaan tahtonut kuolla yksin.

“Olkaa kanssani”, hän kuiskaa viimeisillä voimillaan kohti tähtiä.

 **3.**  
Finn tuntee sen sydämessään. Kun elämä viimein valuu ulos Reystä ja hän kaatuu kylmään maahan. Finn horjahtaa.  
“Rey”, hän kuiskaa. Hän tietää jo, että toinen on poissa, mutta hän ei halua uskoa sitä. Rey, kuollut. Se ei voi olla mahdollista, mutta samaan aikaan tyhjä tunne hänen sydämessään kertoo toista.

“Poe”, Finn huokaisee mikrofoniin.  
“Tiedän”, Poe vastaa. “Minäkin tunsin sen.” Finn hoippuu paikoillaan. Heidän välillään on ollut jotakin jo viikkojen ajan, mutta kukaan ei ollut vielä saanut suutaan auki kertoakseen tunteistaan. Finn oli yrittänyt, ennen kuin oli uponnut hiekkaan, mutta pelästynyt sitten ja jättänyt sen sanomatta. Hänen olisi pitänyt kertoa silloin.


	2. Chapter 2

**4.**  
Kuolema tuntuu lämpimältä. Rey kurtistaa kulmiaan. Hän oli luullut, ettei kuoleman jälkeen ole mitään, joten miten hän voi nyt tuntea olonsa lämpimäksi. Palpatinen kanssa taisteleminen on kuluttanut hänen viimeisetkin voimansa loppuun, mutta nyt hänestä tuntuu jälleen siltä, että hän on täynnä elämää.  
  
Ehkä hän on siirtynyt jonnekin toiselle puolelle, vaikka ei ole koskaan uskonut sellaiseen.   
  
Sitten Rey tuntee lämpimän hengityksen ihollaan ja hän avaa hitaasti silmänsä. Ben katsoo häntä.  
“Ben”, Rey huokaisee ääni hiljaa väreillen. Heidän täytyy molempien olla kuolleita. He ovat siirtyneet yhdessä toiselle puolelle. Rey nostaa kätensä Benin poskelle ja Ben hymyilee - ensimmäistä kertaa koskaan - ennen kuin kaatuu.  
  
 **5.**  
Poen sydän alkaa jälleen hakata. Taistelu on voitettu ja hän on elossa. Samassa Finn puhuu hänen korvansa juuressa:  
“Katsokaa tuonne!” Poe kääntää katseensa ja näkee aluksen, joka nousee planeetan pinnalta. Reyn aluksen.  
“Rey on elossa”, Finn jatkaa ja Poen sydän hakkaa entistä lujempaa. Hän napauttaa radion yksityiseen yhteyteen.  
  
“Meidän täytyy puhua hänen kanssaan”, Poe sanoo.  
“Niin täytyykin”, Finn vastaa. “Tästä jutusta meidän välillä.”  
“Jutusta”, Poe toistaa pilkallisesti, mutta hymyilee. “Siksikö sinä tätä kutsut?” Finn mutisee jotakin vaivaantuneena linjan toisessa päässä. Poe tahtoisi kovasti suudella toista miestä hiljentääkseen tämän, mutta he ovat liian kaukana toisistaan.  
  
Myöhemmin on onneksi aikaa, Poe ajattelee.  
  
 **6.**  
Kun he viimein kohtaavat toisensa, Rey ripustautuu kahteen mieheen kuin hänen elämänsä riippuisi siitä. Hän ei päästä irti, ennen kuin Poe työntää hänet kauemmas vakain ottein, mutta pitää silti edelleen kiinni hänen käsistään.  
“Sinä kuolit”, Finn sanoo ja kuulostaa hieman syyttävältä. Heidän ympärillään Vastarinta juhlii.  
“Niin kuolinkin”, Rey sanoo.  
  
“Mennään sivummalle”, Poe sanoo ja puristaa edelleen Reyn kättä. Reyllä ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin seurata häntä väkijoukon läpi pienelle teltalle, jossa Poe ja Finn ovat nukkuneet viimeiset viikot. Finn tulee heidän perässään ja kun teltan ovilieve laskeutuu, juhlinta vaimentuu ainakin hieman.  
  
Rey lysähtää toiselle kenttäsängylle ja Finn laskeutuu hänen viereensä.


	3. Chapter 3

**7.**  
Reyn sormet eksyvät puristamaan peittoa. Finn silittää hänen reittään pitkin ja hitain vedoin. Poe katselee heitä.  
“Sinä kuolit”, Finn sanoo jälleen ja hänen kätensä pysähtyy. “Me tunsimme sen.” Hänen silmissään on kyyneliä ja Reyn on pakko katsoa alas. Poe polvistuu hänen eteensä ja tarttuu hänen käsiinsä.  
  
“Ei sillä ole väliä”, Poe sanoo hiljaa. “Sinä palasit meidän luoksemme.” Rey yrittää hymyillä.  
  
“Minä näin teidät”, hän sanoo. “Avaruudessa, tähtien joukossa. Teidät molemmat.” Sen enempään hän ei pysty. Finn nostaa sormensa hänen leualleen ja kääntää hänen päätään, kunnes he katsovat toisiaan silmiin. Reynkin silmistä alkaa valua kyyneliä.  
  
Sitten Finn kumartuu lähemmäs ja suutelee.  
  
 **8.**  
Suudelma on lyhyt, mutta jättää Reyn haukkomaan henkeään. Finn vetäytyy taaksepäin ja hymyilee.  
“Okei?” hän kysyy. Rey nyökkää. Hän ei kykene muodostamaan sanoja. Hän on jo kumartumassa uudestaan miehen puoleen, kun tuntee kevyen nykäisyn käsissään.  
“Minun vuoroni”, Poe sanoo ja kohottautuu niin, että yltää suutelemaan. Rey sulaa muodottomaksi massaksi vasten hänen huuliaan.  
  
“Olen odottanut tätä”, Poe sanoo. Reyn silmistä tihkuu edelleen kyyneliä, mutta samaan aikaan hän on pakahtumaisillaan onnesta. Viikkojen kiertely ja kaartelu on viimein päättynyt.  
  
Finn ryöstää hänet uuteen suudelmaan ja Poe nousee sängylle hänen viereensä. Rey puristuu kahden miehen väliin, kun he suutelevat vuorotellen häntä ja sitten toisiaan.  
  
 **9.**  
Teltan ulkopuolella Vastarinta juhlii, mutta teltassa he kolme ovat painautuneet tiukasti vasten toisiaan. Finn silittelee Reyn hiuksia ja Poe on kietonut kätensä heidän molempien ympärille. Rey on sulkenut silmänsä. He mahtuvat päällekkäin juuri ja juuri kaikki kapeaan telttasänkyyn, ja vaikka sen metallinen reunus painaakin ikävästi Reyn jalkaa, hän ei olisi missään muualla mieluummin.   
  
“Sinä voisit muuttaa meidän telttaamme”, Finn sanoo hiljaa. Poe nauraa.  
“Ajattelitko, että me asutaan tällä kirotulla viidakkoplaneetalla vielä tämänkin jälkeen?” mies kysyy virnuillen. Finn punastuu.  
“No voimme me muuttaa jonnekin muuallekin”, Finn sanoo hiljaa. “Miten on?”  
“Minne vain”, Rey sanoo ja hymyilee. “Kunhan te olette minun kanssani.”


End file.
